Sport equipment bags are well known. Sport equipment bags typically are soft-sided duffle-type bags and are made in a variety of different shapes and sizes. Many sports bags, such as tennis racquet bags, are specifically configured to store one or more tennis racquets and related equipment, such as balls, grips, etc. The equipment bags often include multiple compartments, as well as one or more openings, handles and straps. In competitive play, players, particularly tennis players, typically carry their sports equipment to the sporting venue using an equipment bag. These equipment bags are typically placed near the play area, and often are fully exposed to environmental conditions such as sunlight, moisture and heat.
Existing sport equipment bags have some drawbacks. Since most sporting events take place outdoors, the equipment bags are often subjected to the outdoor weather conditions, including sunlight, moisture and heat, over an extended period of time. Such exposure can damage or reduce the useful life of some sporting goods, especially sporting goods stored in equipment bags. For example, extended or severe exposure to ultraviolet radiation, heat or moisture can damage or reduce the life of the strings and the grip of a tennis racquet. In particular, the play characteristics of racquet strings can be negatively affected through exposure to extreme environmental conditions, even over the course of a single match. Existing sport equipment bags typically provide little or no protection for the sporting goods positioned within the bag against the damaging effects of ultraviolet radiation, heat, cold and moisture.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a sports equipment bag that inhibits the transmission of sunlight and ultraviolet radiation through the equipment bag. There is also a need for a lightweight equipment bag that absorbs or reduces the moisture content within the bag. What is also needed is a sports equipment bag that is configured to maintain the contents of the bag at a temperature below ambient temperature. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a moisture-absorbing, self-cooling and/or self-heating bag that can be easily re-charged or renewed.